


Brother

by Awenseth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth





	Brother

_"My beloved Brother,_  
With who I'm never alone.  
You stand every time by my side and give me hope,  
When my soul can't take   
This world's pain anymore. 

_You stand every time_  
Here on my side,  
And put one bone hand  
On my tired shoulder.  
In the Dark night,  
Is only the Moon shining on us. 

_I hold up my tired head,_  
And look into your pale face.  
In the Full Moon's ancient light,  
Glitters your weapon coldly,  
Which ripped so much souls away  
From their bone and blood home. 

_My kind Brother,  
Dear, good Death…_

_You stand by my side,_  
And give my Dark soul hope.  
I already lived so many times  
On this planet.  
Surrounded by  
Hatred and Fear. 

_The people,  
Left me behind…_

_Blinds! Fools!_  
Don't you see  
What you have done to me!  
I was human,  
And You killed me… 

_I turned into a Shadow,  
To a Black Raven…_

_Death accepted me_  
As his sister,   
The Darkness become my friend.  
And from now on,  
I live so, surrounded  
By cold. 

_I hide my face from them,_  
But for you my brother…  
I pull down  
The hood of mist,  
And step to you. 

_Your dark cloak_  
Lifts in the cold wind,   
Which surrounds us slowly. 

_Only we are there_  
For each other,  
Then our united destiny  
Is the loneliness…" 


End file.
